Disciples
Disciples are students who attend Aterra Academy. They are ranked depeding on their Star Energy. Male Disciples are measured by their Ether count, after having gone through mock battles conducted via simulator in regular Rank Exams. They are described as 'children' given a Brand by the Star God. They have holy power to defeat the monsters. Only 16-to-18 year-olds can recieve the Brand, and it vanishes before the child reaches adulthood. Male and Female Disciples Male Disciples generate Ether from their bodies. The higher their rank, the greater their chance of Star Conception is. T he Ether count for males on average is 50. The protagonist, however, as a God's Gift, has the Ether count of more than 1500, 30 times the regular Ether Count. Chlotz was above average, scoring 60. Female Disciples can't generate Ether, but have more Star Energy instead. During classmating, they use the male Disciples Ether to create Star Children inside the Matryoshkas. Rank Check Before a Disciple enters the Academy, they undergo a Rank Check at the Lab to assign them into the Standard Class or the Elite Class. Disciple Ranking All Disciples that transferred to the Academy undergo a qualifiying exam. The result of the exam determines the classes you belong to. Students are divided into standard or elite class Elite Disciples are ranked from A to F. Students who preform well in their qualifiying exam can increase in Rank. Qualifiying Exams Also known as 'Rank Exam' is a test for all Disciples to take regularly to determine their rank. Rank is deicided through mock battles conducted via simulator, as well as numeric measurements. Standard Class About 70% of the Academy's Disciples. They take regular classes. They learn support skills rather than skills meant for the battle with Monsters.Standard Disciples wear a green colour cordinated clothing compared to the higher rank. Standard Disciples are part of the lower rankings, the lowest being DE, or D. Although DE is the lowest, in the School Festival, Chloe mentions she's in the position of making Chlotz the first DE- in the Academy. The Watch Those who supply Star Energy for the Star Wall, mostly made up of Standard Disciples. With the Disciples' Star Energy the wall keeps the monsters from reaching the surface. The Star Wall they supply, acts as a magical barrier used to prevent monsters from escaping the original core. Elite Class A special class made of the best Disciples. They are few in number and make up one class per grade. Elite Disciples are seperated into Ranks A-F; the up permost classified as S Rank. Elite Disciples have white uniform and have different c oloured lining at the colar of their uniform An example of this is Chlotz's '''blue-lined uniform, who is an example of a B-Ranked Elite Disciple. However, upon being graded higher later on in the game, his uniform virtually remains the same. The '''Heroines '''are all S-Ranked Disciples and have a yellow lining whilst '''God's Gift has a magneta lining. Similarly to Chlotz, despite G.G's upgrading in rank, his uniform remained the same. This may be due to his position as a God's Gift. Although the only S-Rank females that exist in the school are the heroines, in 2D cutscenes, there are other female Students who have the same yellow lining. This suggests that the colour lining of the uniform is more due gender than Rank. Nemesis Hunters: The Church's title for those in the Elite Class. It's meant to designate them as "those who hunt down the sinful". Category:Basics